(a) Field
This disclosure relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as an organic light emitting diode display and a liquid crystal display is commonly used. The display device includes a display panel including pixels with which an image is displayed. Pixels are positioned in a display area of the display panel corresponding to a screen of the display device, and signal transfer lines for transferring signals that are applied to the display area are positioned in a non-display area which is adjacent to the display area of the display panel.
Transistors including semiconductor layers are disposed in the display area.